We zijn terug !
We zijn terug ! De volgende ochtend werd er aan de deur gebelt Tsuki ging opendoen en zag Hatsuharu en Aishi ze waren terug van hun vakantie .Tsuki zei "Kom gerust en Aishi ik heb je gemist echt en je hebt veel lessen gemist van aarderijkskunde bofkont" Aishi begon te lchen en ging zitten .Toen werd er weer gebeld het waren Misaki met Kureno en Yuki ,Tsuki zei "Kom maar binnen" ze wou bijna de deur dicht doen maar toen kwam Myuu en Akito binnen en zeiden "dank je" .Tsuki was blij dat iedereen er was .Misaki zei "Er komt een schoolvakantie met heel de school op vakantie" maar toen zei Aishi "kom we moeten gaan of andes komen we telaat op school" ze pakte hun boekentas en gingen snel naar school .Ze waren eindelijk op school en gingen snel naar hun klassen .Aishi kwam in haar klas en de meester vroeg "Aishi waarom ben je telaat" "eeeeuuhm omdat ik eeeuuuh naar het zielenhuis moest" en ze ging snel op stoel zitten en de meester ging verder met de les .De lessen gingen door en door, eindelijk was de school gedaan en gingen samen naar huis toen Misaki,Yuki,Myuu,Kureno,Akito en Tsuki al thuis waren gingen Aishi met Hatsuharu nog een wandeling maken .We waren bij mijn thuis aangekomen en hij zei "Tot morgen mijn liefie,ik hou van je" "Ik ook van jou" hij gaf me een kusje en ging weg .Toen ze sliep was het fantasties.De volgende ochtend werd Aishi wakker en dacht na wad er was vandaag .Oooh ja ze ging wandelen met Hatsuharu ze was een bofkont want alle andere meisjes van haar school waren verliefd op hem maar hij is met Aishi.Ze ging wandelen met Hatsuharu,hij kwam haar halen om 2u s'middags ze gingen wandelen in het bos.Toen ze terug thuiskwam was ze aan het dromen en gaf hem een kus voor alles.En ging slapen.De volgende ochtend was Aishi haar koffer aan het maken omdat de volgende dag ze met haar school op schoolvakantie .Toen ze eindelijk klaar was ging ze naar Tsuki's huis om te kijken of ze klaar was .Tsuki deed de deur open en was heel opgewonden want ze was nog nooit op een schoolvakatie geweest .Aishi zag dat Yuki der ook was en zei "Mag ik binnen komen Tsuki als je het niet erg vindt" "Nee natuurlijk niet" zei Tsuki en deed de deur helemaal open en liet haar binnen.Tsuki ging naast Yuki zitten en Aishi naast Tsuki .Aishi was aan het wachten tot ze wist dat er iemand voor het raam stond te piepen het was Hatsuharu .Hij zag me zitten en ging naar de deur en belde Tsuki ging kijken wie het was .Tsuki deed de deur open en Hatsuharu kwam binnen en knuffelde me en hij zei "Ik dacht je er niet meer was, ik zag je nergens thuis, ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was en dat je een ander vriendje had" Aishi keek hem heel bijzonder aan en zei "jij bent de eenige rare vriendje die ik heb en je bent de eenige van mij begrepen" hij knikte en kwam naast me zitten .Tsuki keek me aan en vroeg "wie heeft er honger?" "Ik" zegt Yuki .Tsuki gaat lekkere hapjes , Aishi zei "Ik en Hatsuharu gaan naar de friettuur moet ik ook iets voor jullie halen" "Ja graag" zei Tsuki en daarna vretrokken Aishi en Hatsuharu . Onderweg hoorde Hatsuharu iets en greep me heel stevig vast .Aishi zei "Wat is er aan de hand Hatsuharu" "Niks" zei hij heel bang en keek achter zich .Ze waren bij het frittuur aangekomen en Hatsuharu zei "bestel jij al ik wacht daar" "oke" zei Aishi en bestelde al .Hatsu haru ging tussen de bosjes en ging op zoek naar wat hem dwars zit .Het was een jonge die alles filmde alleen van Aishi hij pakte hem op en ging met hem naar Aishi .Aishi keek hem verbaast aan en zei "Waarom heb jij die jongen vast" "Omdat hij dingens was aan het filmen van jou" .Ze keek de jongen aan en zei "Dat mag je nooit meer zien en mag ik je GSM effe" hij gaf zijn GSM en ze keek en zag zijn mama's nummer en schreef het op een briefje en zei "Als je dat nog één keer doet bel ik je mama .Toen Hatsuharu hem neerlegde rende hij weg .Aishi pakte het eten aan en ging naar Hatsuharu die wat verder stond ze knuffelde hem heel hard en zei "dank je" en hij was aan het lachen en zei "Ik wil alleen jou beschermen .Ze waren aangekomen bij Tsuki's huis en belde Tsuki kwam en zei "eindelijk" "Sorry hoor maar er was een probleempje" zei Aishi en ging aan tafel met Hatsuharu ."Ik zal wel drinken halen" zei Tsuki lachend want ze zag aan het gezicht van Yuki dat hij dorst had .Toen Tsuki terugkwam met drinken en glazen waren aan het eten en Tsuki werd boos en zei "Al beginnen met eten zonder mij" en ze keken haar heel raar aan en ze zei "Grapje" en ze begon te eten .Toen ze klaar waren met eten zei Aishi "Ik en Hatsuharu gaan naar huis hij blijft bij me slapen" en ze gingen weg .Aishi kwam thuis met Hatsuharu en ze gingen direct naar haar kamer, ze gingen een film zien .Tijdens de film was Aishi op de schoot van Hatsuharu in slaap gevallen . EINDE.